


His Pearly Princess

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Galdin Quay, Gift, Jewellery, Love, Romance, mother of pearl, pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: A gift for one of my best Tumblr friends. Some Dino/Reader fluff. You're a waitress at the Mother of Pearl and fall for the charms of a local journalist with the most unique accent you've ever heard!





	1. First Day

The very first day at a new job is always intidating, but what made this worse was that it was your first day as a waitress at the prestigious "Mother of Pearl" restaurant in Galdin Quay. It was the hottest seafood eatery in Lucis, outclassed only by the expensive gourmet food of Altissia. It was your trial day, so you getting a permanent position depended entirely on how today went.

Altissia was your hometown. Well, home-city more like. You had travelled to Lucis alone once you had saved enough money from your small-time waitressing job in one of the endless cafes that lined the city's waterfront. The plan was for you to start a new life in Lucis away from the Walls of Water. After the news had broke twenty years ago that the young prince Noctis Lucis Caelum was the Chosen One foretold by the prophecy, your parents had raised you in the constant belief that you would be in danger once the Prince had grown up. It was in the Prophecy that the Chosen King would awaken and forge Covenents with the Six Astrals with his Oracle so he was strong enough to banish the Darkness - whatever that was. Tales of Leviathan's fickle temper and distaste for mankind were well known, so once you were old enough and had enough money, your parents wanted you out of the area for your own safety. They would stay behind because they were elderly by now, but you hoped that once you raised enough gil and got a big enough apartment that they would travel over too.

So far you had enjoyed yourself. It was a touch expensive, but not extortionate that it turned customers away. If anything it made people come in groups for special occasions - they always tended to spend the most money - or weary travellers looking to set down for the night before boarding the ferry to Accordo.

The staff were always cheerful, and your boss Coctura - who was also the Head Chef - was a genuine woman with a warm smile constantly gracing her effortlessly beautiful face. Even the doormen who had the tedious job of exclaiming "Welcome to Galdin Quay!" every time someone stepped into the restuarant seemed to enjoy themselves and the interactions they had with both new and regular customers. There was even a stray white cat who would bask in the sun along the wooden walkway, accepting tummy tickles of all who would see her. Coctura - ever the kind soul - would make the cat it's own gourmet seafood breakfast and dinner. "Can't have the sweet little cat going hungry! My customers would never forgive me!" was her reasoning, even if everyone knew it was because she actually loved the little fluff ball. 

You were just finishing your shift when Coctura calls you over.

"Shoot, I'm so sorry, but could you deliver this one last order before you go? It's the guy who sits outside watching the ferries come and go."

You agree amicibly, it is your first day after all and it had treated you very well. Coctura slides over a plate of white fish lathered in tomato sauce; one of the best selling dishes in the restaurant. It was Coctura's secret recipe but people swore blind it kept ailments at bay, so it was in huge demand for travellers. There was a small piece of paper reading 'Dino' on it.

Holding the steaming plate up high and making your way down the staircase to the ferry dock, you become well aware of your stomach rumbling with hunger, and the scent of the fish marinaded in tomato was making your mind wander. You were so lost in your hunger-induced daydream that you had missed the last step of the staircase and went tumbling down.

Well.... almost.

"Whoa-ohh there little lady!" a cheerful voice chimes as you feel an arm around your waist, "Don't wanna be wasting the food or hurting yaself now do ya!"

Looking up, you see a young man with ocean-blue eyes and light brown hair swept up into a quiff. He's smiling down at you and had relieved you of the tray of food when he'd rescued you.

You stammer an apology to him and go to take the tray back.

"Huh. Ain't seen your face around here, you must be the new girl. How're ya doing? Dino’s the name, reporting’s the game. Hopefully not for long though, I’m hoping to score it big in the jeweller’s biz."

There's a flash of recognition in your eyes that Dino notices, "Yeah, one and the same for who this meal is for! Thanks again little lady."

Straightening up, you bow and apologise again for your clumsiness. 

"Hey-hey! I know that accent! Altissian, right?" Dino asks as he wanders over to the bench he was previously sitting on.

You follow him shyly, but you're happy someone was taking such an interest in your story. He settles the plate on his lap and begins to cut up the fish.

"Yeah. Today's my first day here and Coctura will tell me if I get to keep the job or not." 

You keep your hands clasped in front of you so you still maintain an air of professionalism, but you just wanted to talk to him and make a friend. Your shift had ended anyway. 

"Well... uh... we'll keep your little fall between us huh." Dino smiles at you as he tucks into his fish.

You nod gratefully and take that as your cue to leave. 

Ascending the staircase, you make your way to the counter where Coctura was busy grating cheese on some oysters. You want to tell her you've finished your shift and you would like her verdict on your performance, but you don't want to speak up and interrupt her while she was concentrating. Luckily she notices you and raises her smiling face in acknowledgement.

"Gosh is it that time already? Okay! Go and change out of your uniform and then come back if you don't mind. I just need to finish this dish up for the cat outside. You can help me deliver it to the little feline."

Complying, you smile at your boss and head to the staff room to get changed into your casual clothes. Peeling your sweaty uniform off of you, you curse the hot weather; it never got this hot in Altissia, probably because it's surrounded by the ocean and it kept the temperature cool. You had enjoyed your work day though, it was busy but nowhere near as a demanding or fast-paced as that little cafe in Altissia you'd previously worked it. You knew you would like it here. Now, you thought as you laced up your trainers, you just needed to know what Coctura thought.

Wandering back out to the front of the restaurant, you spy Dino leaning lazily over the counter and talking to the ever-smiling Chef.

What could they be talking about? A shiver of paranoia ripples through your mind. Dino must have told her about your fall and now she definitely won't want you on her staff.

Feeling your spirits dampen a little, you trudge over to the counter, trying not to blush at their laughter because you were convinced it was aimed at you.

"There you are little lady!" Dino gives you a little wave, "I was just tellin' Coctura here how friendly you were below deck. Most people get sick of me yammerin' on but you stayed and listened. It meant a lot." 

You stare at him wide-eyed, and then look at your boss who is smiling at you. You were at a loss for words, so Coctura filled the silence.

"So I'll see you bright and early tomorrow?" she nods at you.

You continue staring, the meaning of her words not fully sinking in yet. So Dino speaks.

"As a congrats of sorts, swing by below deck tomorra mornin'. Been working on one of my pieces. Figured it'd go nice with your hair. Cioa ladies!" And with that, Dino turns on his heel and wanders off.

"Wow, you must have left quite the impression on him!" Coctura exclaims as you both watch him walk off, "Dino's a talker but not usually a giver. So... tomorrow then." She smiles at you before going back to frying some crab pincers.

Your stomach rumbles again so you don't have time to get excited at the realisation you've just scored yourself a very well paid job. Instead you nod and wave to your new boss and head to the parking lot to get your car, saying goodbye to your colleagues on the way out. 

First you needed to get home and eat, then you could tell your family the good news.


	2. Unexpected Visitors

Your parents had been overjoyed at the news you had been kept on permanently at the Mother of Pearl.

And on your second day, Dino had actually kept that vague hint at a gift.

You had to bring him another plateful of the white fish marinaded in tomato sauce, and once you'd made your way down to him, his face cracked into a beaming smile. 

"Well hello there pretty lady. I'm glad to see you're sticking around! That Coctura really knows how to pick 'em amirite?" He stands from his favourite bench, takes your tray from you and sets it down on his seat. "Well, I'm as good as my word. Here ya are! As congratz for the new job."

Fishing around in his trouser pockets, he pulled out a baby blue coloured box with a white ribbon tied around it. Cautiously you take it from him, and with one quick glance at his face - feeling a slight blush creep along your cheeks as your eyes met - you gently pulled the ribbon off. Inside the box laid a beautiful, shell-shaped iridescent cream pendent on a silver chain.

"So uhhh," Dino begins, rubbing the back of his head a little awkwardly, "Did you know that Mother of Pearl is also a type of jewel? Not an overly-precious one mind you, but I thought it'd make a nice 'welcome' gift."

"Yeah," you smile up at him gratefully, tracing your finger over the pendent, "I have a brooch at home, but I haven't worn it since buying it honestly." 

Dino seemed to relax at your knowledge, but doesn't speak again. Instead he just smiles at you and settles down to eat his food. You place the chain of the necklace around your throat and fiddle with the clasp until it's tied together.

"Thank you, it's beautiful! But I gotta go back to work now." you tell him, and he nods in response. He can't speak because his mouth is full, but as you turn away you could swear a blush was forming on his face.

The next few weeks progressed in much the same manner; minus the gifts.

You had brought your brooch in to show Dino and he was impressed with the craftsmanship, and he sometimes showed you jewellery pieces he was working on. You would share stories of growing up in Altissia while he would share his stories of growing up in Lucis. You both had the same favourite colour and you both sucked at fishing. Talking to him always brightened your day, to the point serving him was something you really looked forward to. He had such a carefree yet driven attitude, like the bigger picture in Eos didn't matter. Luckily, Coctura always seemed to give his order to you and never seemed to mind you spent longer with him than anyone else.

And he always ordered the same dish every day. Finally you plucked up the courage to ask him why.

"We have plenty of other things on the menu if you'd like, Dino." you smile at him sweetly.

He chuckles lightly, "Yeah I know doll, Coctura's quite the cook. But I take it you've heard about this dish? Travellers swear it keeps ailments at bay, rumour has it you'll never get poisoned or fall ill if you eat this! As a reporter-on-call it's my duty to look after myself!" 

Before the conversation could go any further, a strangely dressed man with unkempt red hair saunters past you both to read the ferry board. Normally you'd never paid attention to customers, but this one had a huge trenchcoat on and a freaking scarf! It was way too hot for such attire. You was about to offer him a free bottle of water - as per Mother of Pearl's policy to overheating customers - when he spots you both gawking at him.

"Good morning to you!" the stranger cheerfully waves, sauntering up to you both. "I just heard the ferries shall no longer be running, I just came to check. I am an inpatient traveller you see, I cannot abide delays. Well, I must wait above for my friends, but before I go-" he stoops forward and takes one of your hands and another of Dino's, "A gift for you." 

The stranger smiles warmly as he places a large silver coin into each of your palms. His touch was ice cold, maybe that was why he wore the coat; must be a medical condition or something. 

"Farewell!" he tips his head at you both then heads up the stairs.

You just stare at the staircase even though the stranger is long gone. But Dino is studying the coin.

"This little beauty is quite the piece!" he talks out loud to himself, so you turn your gaze to him. He seems rather excited, "It's a commemorative coin to celebrate the new Oracle's ascension! Lady Lunafreya ascended.... eight years ago? She's the youngest Oracle in history. So this baby's eight years old! Don't get 'em around Lucis, he must've brought them over from Niflheim."

"But what's a man from Niflheim doing here?" you can't help but question, "The Treaty hasn't been signed yet, and no date's been set."

"Not a cl- Ahh my source!" Dino claps his hand on his thigh as Coctura makes her way over to you both.

"Hey guys, did you get a coin?" She asks, her voice betraying the worry behind her smiling face.

"Sure did!" Dino winks, and you reply with a simple "yes".

"That's Chancellor Izunia! I've been ordered by the Empire to tell all the customers that no ferries will be running to Accordo for the time being. Ohh everyone's going to get so mad." Coctura fiddles with her fingers, clearly distressed at the prospect of the potential crowd's anger.

"Calm down boss lady," Dino lazily drawls, "You pass the scoop to the customers upstairs, but don't worry if they want to come down. You know I sit here most days 'cause it's the best place between Lucis and Accordo; and for this reporter-on-call I need to have quick access to both shores. I'm here until the boss man picks me up if there's a scoop, so I can also tell any stragglers down here what the deal is."

"Oh would you? Thank you Dino!" Coctura bows in thanks, but before the conversation can continue there's a sudden silence upstairs.

"Wait here until I call for you," Coctura tells you, "I do hope there's not any trouble brewing!" And with that she scuttles up the stairs.

A few moments pass, then Coctura stands at the top of the stairs and motions for you to come up.

"I gotta go, still have to finish my shift." you tell Dino apologetically.

"No worries little lady. Have fun!" he smiles at you, then settles down onto the bench and begins to play with his phone.

On your way up to the main floor, you pass four oddly dressed men. Probably more Niflheim associates, you tell yourself as you make your way over to Coctura's stove and continue your work.

\------

The next few days passed in a blur.

The fall of Insomnia and the death of King Regis had shocked the nation, but Coctura was adamant the restaurant stayed open. She said in times of crisis, people need normalcy to help them relax and get over it.

It was so busy and the adjoining hotel was packed with disgruntled, stranded travellers. And they all needed to eat. So although the restaurant was making a lot of money, you and your colleagues were rushed off your feet with work. Coctura had promised you would all get a bonus in your wage packet as an apology for the sudden interference of the Empire making the job a lot more demanding. 

The more you tried to deny it, the more it upset a small part of you that you couldn't talk to Dino so much. He still ordered his regular food but you were either too busy to stop and talk, or he seemed agitated and was constantly checking his fancy Caelum brand designer watch. Must have something big going on, you figured. Those four strange men in the all-black attire were still coming and going, and seemed to have a relationship of sorts with Dino. You didn't know what, and knew better than to pry, but Dino always seemed happier after they visited.

Eventually the mad rush calmed down as word of the suspended ferries spread across Lucis. Stranded travellers found new accomodation, and there were no new holiday makers coming across the water to tend to. Coctura was so glad, and she had kept her promise of everyone getting a bonus - 500 gil each in fact! A nice sum to add to your savings. It was worth the aching feet and tired eyes at the end of every day.

After a relaxing weekend off, you walk into work to see Dino leaning over the counter and chatting to Coctura in much the same fashion as before - it was clear they'd known each other a long time and were very comfortable around each other.

There's a sliver of jealousy swirling in your gut, but you know better than to feed it. So instead you wander over and say hi.

"Just the little lady I wanted to see!" Dino waves you over, "Tell her what you told me Boss Lady." 

Coctura giggles a little at Dino's relaxed nickname for her.

"Dino's probably told you he's a reporter. And he has quite the reputation - but I'm sure he's told you that too!" she laughs.

"Oh I'm hurt!" Dino whines, clutching his chest theatrically.

You can't help but giggle at them. The staff and regulars here were fast becoming like a second family to you while you were still setting your new home up in Lucis. Everything was always relaxed and comfortable.

"Oh you." she laughs at him before turning her attention to you, "It's been under wraps for a while-"

"Yeah so keep it hush-hush, capeesh?" Dino interrupts, earning a playful angry stare from the Chef.

"Yeah, but the Mother of Pearl's birthday is next month and we've been planning a surprise bash. Dino is going to dedicate his last day as a reporter to covering the party!" Coctura's eyes shine with excitement and she claps her hands together.

You look at Dino, the question plain on your face so he knew exactly what you was thinking.

"Those uh... strange guys I've caught you looking at, the ones in all black despite the sunny weather. They've been helping me out, fetching ores from dangerous places - of their own free will of course, your old pal Dino ain't one to force somebody to do something they don't wanna unless it's absolutely necessary - and I've now made enough pieces to go freelance in the jeweller's biz!" Dino winks at you and stands up straight, obviously very proud of where his life is now heading.

"That's fantastic Dino! I'm so happy for you!" you tell him, and before you know what you're doing, you've already wrapped your arms around the taller man's waist in a congratulatory hug. Coctura snorts with laughter at something you can't see, then turns her back on you both. 

"Alright alright," Dino waves you off him, and when you see his face he's blushing deeply. You can't help but laugh at him.

"So that's what she was laughing at!" you giggle, unable to meet his gaze because you feel yourself slowly beginning to blush too. You'd actually pulled him into a hug!!

He bounces from foot to foot, head down with a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well uhh... that birthday bash is going to be quite something," he says, bringing his gaze up to you. You smile at him in return, really taking a genuine interest in his work, "Nobody knows about it yet 'cause I haven't published the poster in the local Galdin Beacon yet." Noticing your confused gaze he says "That's the local paper around here, my employer - soon to be ex employer. Anyway, it's going to have everything, a real shindig! Fireworks, food, music - you name it! And uhh... there's going to be a dancefloor on the beach - recommended you go barefoot 'cause of all the sand - but uhh... Do you think you'd like to save the midnight dance for me?"

Dino's having so much trouble meeting your gaze, and ignoring the hot flush all over your face you can't help but let out an excited squeal.

"Oh I'd love to Dino! Thanks!" you tell him in a too-high-pitched voice, then you embrace him again in your enthusiasm.

"Just to uhh... see how the moonlight shines off the Mother of Pearl I gave you." he tries to justify himself as he brings his arms around you. "Well, the best moonlight we can get with all the lights that will keep the pesky daemons at bay!"

You can't help but laugh, and you've got your face buried in his shirt. Both from embarrassment and happiness.

"Alright you two!" Coctura laughs as she comes over, "You're very cute 'n all but I've got a restaurant to run. And I'm sure you would like to earn a little more for a new dress?" she winks at you.

"Alright alright," Dino waves her off and lets go of you. "I'm gonna take some pictures of the joint then head back to the office so I can create the party's poster. It'll be a masterpiece!"

"I'm sure it will with your skills." you laugh at him.

"And ego!" Coctura adds with a giggle as she pours some oil into a frying pan.

"Ciao ladies!" Dino waves as he turns to walk off. You turn your back on him, ready to make your way to the staff room and change into your uniform when there's a hand on your arm.

It spins you on the spot and Dino's standing there, looking a little nervous.

He plants a quick kiss on the top of your forehead then leaves without a word.

Coctura's giggling lovingly behind you, and you have a smile that could outshine the sun as you go to begin your shift.


	3. Love in the Moonlight

Dino was barely at the Mother of Pearl over the next month, and you'd missed his smiling face and carefree attitude.

You'd told you parents all about this guy at work who had quickly and silently stolen your heart with his cheerful disposition. They were thrilled for you. Even Coctura seemed supportive in her own professional way.

After a week, you'd missed Dino more than you were willing to admit, and always wore his Mother of Pearl necklace. Now that you knew his employer was the Galdin Beacon, you had taken to reading it in your lunch break. His poster for the 'Mother of Pearl Birthday Bash" was a full page, colourful invitation for everyone in Lucis; it had photos of the restaurnt, the view of the sea and even the staff going about their business - even you were in a photo setting a tray of food down on a large table of people. You were thankful you were in the background, the photo's focus was on the smiling Coctura behind her grill. It had featured in every edition of the daily newspaper so far this week.

Coctura had seen you reading it daily, but had kept her comments to herself. Until one day she bustles over to you sitting at the staff room table and places a bit of folded paper by your hand.

"I'm not normally one to interfere, but I'm sick of hearing Dino whine about missing you," she winks at you playfully as your heart skipped a beat, "so do me a favour and contact him." With that she walks out of the room and back to her grill.

Did he really miss you? You stare at the folded piece of paper and hesitantly pick it up. Unfolding it, there's a string of numbers on it with a little message from Coctura:

'Call him ;)'

Heart beating wildly, you check the clock - you still had 15 minutes of your break left.

"What the hell." you breathe to yourself, it's not like Dino's been around recently so if things go badly at least you won't have to face him.

Pulling your phone out of your pocket, you dial his number. He answers it on the fifth ring, when you were about to give up.

"Hello, Dino speaking from Galdin Beacon. You got a scoop for me?" comes his ever-cheerful voice.

For a second you didn't know what to say, but your mind soon caught up.

"H-hi Dino. It's me." you lightly stammer.

Silence.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Coctura just gave me your number and-"

Now he's laughing.

"That sneaky little minx!" he chuckles into the phone, the sound of his laughter making you smile, "I guess she's let it slip that I've missed ya quite a bit huh?" He seems unashamed of the revelation. "Well, to tell ya the truth dollface, I was a little worried, seeing as I won't be making an appearance at the Mother of Pearl for a while. Work got me busy, see."

Your heart literally felt like it was melting. Despite the nonchalant way Dino said it, he was clearly not very happy with the prospect of not visiting for a while. Feeling brave, you try to console him.

"It's alright," you tell him sweetly, "I'll still save that midnight dance for you."

A flustered little giggle sounds on the end of the line.

"Thanks doll, can't wait. Meet you there?"

"Sure! I don't live too far from here anyway." You can't keep from smiling broadly and excitement is bubbling up in your stomach.

"It's a date then! Uh-oh I gotta go now, see you soon!"

Dino doesn't give you a chance to say goodbye because he hangs up. Sticking your phone back in your pocket, you glance at the clock. You were five minutes overdue going back to work. Gathering your stuff and chucking it in your locker, you head on out to the restaurant. Luckily nobody seems to have noticed you were late back.

Now all you have to do is keep yourself occupied for the next three weeks.

\--------

Having a full time job meant time passed quickly. And you volunteered to stay later most days to help Coctura and your other colleagues decorate in the run-up to the party.

You had browsed online for a nice dress for the occasion; you didn't want anything flashy, but you also didn't want to come across too flirty or prude. An occasionwear dress shop in Altissia had exactly what you were looking for - a fitted 'wrap' dress with a V neckline, the hem fell halfway down your thighs. It was a beautiful cream colour that matched the Mother of Pearl necklace Dino had given you perfectly. You really hoped he'd like the combination you'd chosen. A pair of cream wedges completed the outfit - they would be easy to kick off once you and Dino decided to have that dance on the beach.

Finally the celebration day arrived, and you had packed your evening outfit so you could shower and change in a vacant hotel room once your shift ended. Coctura - ever the kind soul - had given you an afternoon shift to help with the surge of customers, but you could also spend the evening with Dino; he wouldn't be free until the evening anyway due to work. He had to cover the celebration by interviewing staff and customers and taking photos to be printed in tomorrow's newspaper.

You had seen him wandering around taking photos and talking to staff and customers alike as you worked your shift. Whenever you made eye contact you'd always smile at him and he'd either smile back or wink cheekily at you. You were certain he was also deliberately trying to take loads of photos of you when you weren't looking and it always made you laugh. Overall your shift had a friendly, happy atmosphere as the customers enjoyed the birthday decorations, the new dishes Coctura had whipped up and the lowered prices of the drinks.

Finally your shift had ended and Coctura had allowed a spare room in the hotel to be used by her staff to get ready for the finale of the celebrations. Showering, applying some light makeup and squeezing into your fitted dress, you check yourself in the mirror one last time. You'd kept your hair loose, it was a beach dance after all, and the V neck of your cream dress brought attention to the beautiful Mother of Pearl necklace sitting proudly on your throat.

One more quick check to make sure there were no marks or stains on your cream dress that would ruin the look, you head back out to the restaurant floor. Dino was standing with Coctura, looking very flashy in a grey suit with his ever-present light green tie. He'd discarded the jacket behind Coctura's grill counter for safe-keeping, and you were surprised to see he was actually modestly muscular through his white button shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows - at least the formal attire hadn't ruined his casual attitude - and his face broke into a grin as soon as he saw you. And you could of sworn there was a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Co-ordinated your outfit to go with the necklace huh? Consider me honoured!" he winks at you as he holds his bent arm out to you.

You're a little lost for words, suddenly feeling self-conscious of your fashion choice, but you take his arm with a smile as he leads you over to Coctura. Puzzled when he steps back, you give him a questioning look.

"Gotta have my two favourite gals in a photo right? And it'd be a crime not to get a shot of you modelling my necklace." 

"You have no shame!" Coctura laughs at him as she leans over the counter so Dino could get a nice photograph of you both.

"Beautiful!" he exclaims, "Front page material!"

"Oh you!" Coctura laughs as you just giggle shyly, "It's getting late, Dino didn't you promise the lady a dance?"

"But it's not midnight yet." you tell them, getting the feeling you're missing something.

"Oh yeah oh yeah. Come with me little lady, there's something I wanna show you first!" Dino smiles at you and offers his arm again, which you take and wave back to Coctura as he leads you to the descending staircase that goes down to the pier. 

You notice there's a red rope barring the stairs with a KEEP OUT sign. Dino just unlatches the thick rope and guestures for you to walk through. You look back at Coctura with a worried expression, but she nods at you from across the room before resuming serving a customer. So you walk past Dino and descend the stairs. He reattaches the rope and follows you.

Out on the pier, he gestures over to the island in the distance - nicknamed Angelgard because of the wing-like formations on either side.

"A boat will sail past here later and that's where they're letting the fireworks off from," he explains, "But nobody's allowed down here because, well.... alcohol, fireworks and the sea don't mix! Good thing ol' Coctura loves us so much huh"

"So... uhh... why are we down here?" you ask him a little hesitantly. You were thrilled being alone with him, but also a little nervous.

"Well.. I... uhh... Have I told you your dress is really pretty?" Dino stammers as he rubs the back of his neck a little awkwardly.

"Yeah you said that earlier!" you giggle at him, "You're cute when you're lost for words!"

He laughs a little at you poking fun at him, then a small blush creeps across his face.

"Do me a favour? Shut your eyes?" he asks you, his face suddenly getting uncharacteristically serious.

You give him a funny look, not entirely comfortable with the idea, but you do it anyway.

You can feel Dino take a step closer to you and, without your sight to tell you what's going on, the blush on your face is getting hotter. He takes one of your hands into his own, and you bravely curl your fingers around his palm. You can hear him lightly chuckle and you wonder if he can hear your heart pounding in your chest. 

There's a coldness on your wrist, and Dino's fiddling with something. You turn your face towards him but he tells you not to open your eyes yet.

Finally he stops messing with whatever's on your wrist and makes a satisfied sound as he releases his grip on your hand. 

"Open!" he tells you, and there's a strong sense of excitement in his voice.

You open them and look down at your wrist. There, shining in the mix of moonlight and artifical lighting, was a beautiful pearl bracelet. Clasping it to your chest, you look at Dino with happy tears in your eyes. He struggles for a moment to keep your gaze, but then he smiles broadly.

"I hope you like it, I worked hard on this baby for you. That why.... what's why I was so glad to see the colour of the dress you picked." He tells you a little sheepishly.

"Dino I love it!" you squeal at him, "Thank you so much!"

"It's not Mother of Pearl this time, those are real Altissian pearls - there's a big difference! Right pain to get your hands on! But I thought it would be a nice touch of home for you. I really wanted to give you something that would make you smile."

You couldn't even answer. The sheer thoughtfulness of Dino's gift had you lost for words and happy tears spilled from your eyes. So you just lifted your arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. He doesn't make a sound as he wraps one arm around your waist then places his other hand on your back.

You both stand there for a few moments, you with your head resting on his shoulder and he standing tall with his arms around you. Then he starts to sway his hips to the distant music.

"Ahh oh no we're missing the beach dance!" you say as you lift your head up slightly and start panicking. Dino doesn't let go of you.

"I think it'll be nicer to share the dance down here with just us, whaddya think little lady?" Dino asks into your hair.

Settling down, you tighten your grip on him and mumble a small, happy 'yes' in response.

You didn't get to share the slowdance for long. The sound of an engine ripped through the air as a speedboat came thundering past, letting off fireworks as it sailed parallel to the shoreline. You could hear the gasps and cheers from the crowds both in the restaurant and along the sea front.

It seemed the boat had every colour in existence packed into it's hoarde of fireworks and you stood up straight in Dino's arms to watch; utterly mesmerized.

You were so engrossed in watching the firework display you hadn't heard Dino say your name. So it was a pleasant surprise when he cupped your chin in his fingers and turned your face towards him.

Your eyes met for a couple of brief moments, both your faces illuminated by the multicoloured fireworks, before he leaned in closer and tenderly pressed his lips against your own, silently asking permission. You let out a little surprised squeak but happily returned the kiss.

The moment couldn't have been any more perfect as you and Dino shared your first kiss under those beautiful fireworks.


End file.
